Known keyboards comprise keys intended to be operated by a user. Operation of a key leads to operation of a switch making it possible to make an electrical connection between two points so that an electrical signal can be made to pass or prevent it from passing according to the pressing of the key. The switch for example comprises a metal dome secured to a printed circuit. The dome is intended to collapse under the effect of the pressing of the key. In collapsing, the dome creates an electrical contact on the printed circuit.
This type of keyboard imposes numerous restrictions on the equipment. First of all, the life of the keyboard is limited by the mechanics of the keys and of the associated switches. The moving parts and their fixings may reach their fatigue limit. In order to achieve a desired life, certain components may need to be overengineered, leading to additional costs and potentially hampering attempts at miniaturization.